Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
by gummybearsdreams
Summary: What if it was fate and not merely chance...What If every meeting you ever had was leading you to home. Every encounter was leading you to who you were meant to be with. Perhaps even across another galaxy where you were to fulfill something no one else could. Come and see the pieces fall into place Custom Ryder x Reyes Romance Soulmates Soulmate-Identifying Marks .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I own nothing. If I did you can bet Reyes would have been just more than 3 kiss scenes. I enjoyed them but that chemistry was all built up and went no where. Such a shame.

Soulmates Soulmate-Identifying Marks ( In this fan-fiction they only appear after there they are intimate and they match over all only one thing is different few things are different on them.) an Idea I loved from SK(Sherrilyn Kenyon ) novel`s were hunters which is part of the dark hunters series I do not own that either. Just loved the idea and wanted to put on a twist to the normal soul marks people usually do. And Unlike SK books instead of it begin tied to half animal creatures it will be applied to humans. Other creatures will or might have something similar I am not sure yet.

Also some elements will come straight from the game but others as I mentioned will be added. As we go we shall drift from the main game some what if not complete. I am not quite sure where it will go. I just had this idea rolling around it not leaving me alone. This is unbetaed I tried my best. But English is not my native tongue. forgive any typo`s grammar error`s or misspellings I might have missed. one set of eyes can only catch so much. Ps. I have this up also on my deviant art

Chapter 1

"ice contains no future , just the past, sealed away. As if they're alive, everything in the world is sealed up inside, clear and distinct. Ice can preserve all kinds of things that way- cleanly, clearly. That's the essence of ice, the role it plays."  
― **Haruki Murakami** , **Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman**

Amaranta Ryder some times questioned his fathers choices. Especially when He was woken from cryo with them calling his name giving him a half amused look. At his first name. It was not something he was not already used to back in the milky way he had gotten a lot of people who had picked on him for his name. He hated his name some times. His sister Asalie would kick anyone's ass who made him cry over his name tho. it was something he was grateful for. It was a girl`s name. People often gave him grief over it. Thinking him some how less of a man because of the name. He tried standing up and well he stumbled a bit. They helped him to a cot to wait for some one to check him over to make sure he was de-thawed. Amaranta kept smiling thinking of how him and his sister would be free from the piranha hood inflected on them in the milky way because of their fathers research. his long blue hair kept falling into his face and into his field of vision. . When he heard clicking shoes he looked up , As an Asari medical person came to check him over.

He sipped on his cup of coffee as she checks him over following the cues when directed to look a certain way , letting her do her job. When she says offhandedly " they make it sound so damn easy." Amaranta quirks a half smile... well smirk and jokes " I hope not I signed up for a little adventure." And He see her smile softly "well buckle up Path finder wants you mission ready with in the hour." Amaranta inwardly frowns at this letting his voice carry " Any idea why?" She looks thoughtful for a moment " My guess is that's where your adventure comes in." He turned his head away looking at some of the others noticing on man on the wake up cot across from him giving a big smile and half strange noise sounded just then. Amarnta looking at the ceiling saying " I don`t like the sound of that" Just then a jolt from the ship knocked lose a stasis pod and gravity failed Amarnta looked around making sure no one seriously injured with the impact. Focusing on the door when he heard someone speaking hearing her say her name is Cora Harper bracing for impact for th gravity begin readjusted Amarnta fell to the floor when Henry said the most alarming thing ." Something is wrong with Aaslie stasis heart thundering in my chest I make my way over to him swallowing the thick lump that is slowly forming. As Cora asks what is wrong I make my self ask the Asari. " What is the prognosis?" I wont let my self show how nervous and scared I was. I could not loose my sister my twin the only one who understood me and did not judge me for my seemingly detached iciness. I snort inwardly at that I have been told more often then not I am the ice to my sisters fiery personality. While I spent much of the time asking questions and seeming detached from emotions my twin was my exact opposite. She was warm and like all consuming fire with her passion and professionalism. I would be cold detached ,seemingly never took anything seriously. They even had different hair colors and eye colors or so it seemed. Amarnta rubbed his eyes irritation his contacts were bothering him. He mainly wore them to hide his Heterochromia iridis eyes from people so they would not have more reasons to look at him rudely or say anything. Not that it really mattered. Asaile was normal well more normal than him and perfect compared to Amarnta. Often times there father would praise her and treat him like spare luggage . After mom had passed Asaile was the only one who kept Amarnta from feeling like complete shit because of their father.

Starting to make our way to the bridge and fixing a broken relay. Cora and I had gotten onto the tram moving us from cryo to the bridge. Where people we`re running around slightly panicked and dad waltz in talking with the captain Cora saying "can you blame her its her ship" I actually agreed solid ground sounded pretty good so we could have a chance to repair the ship or fix whatever was wrong and get people properly checked out and get sis out of that stasis pod. I flinch back a little at dad reprimanded me about it not begin good enough. Sighing internally some things never change no matter how long we slept or how far from home we were. When captain Dunn approached after dads departure."I hope your father knows what he is doing. I cock my head to the side and look at her in a detached way . She thinks I know him like everyone else. Thinks because we share the same blood we know one another and is looking for my reassurance. I sadly have none to offer her. " He might be my father but I do not know him well."I say that taking my leave to go suit up for planet drop. Dad expects people to be ready and do their job he could care less about anything else or how people think of him so long as they did as they were supposed to.

Those going on the mission are suiting up and I talk with Cora a bit. She asked "are all Ryders were adrenaline junkies. " I detached stare at her and reply on auto pilot. Going about talking to others who are going joking with some " considering all the people with their heads one fire we should be worried. Making my way to dads good luck rock I stare at it before heading out to the shuttles that will be taking us down. Cora talks with Henry for a moment. Asking why he is going with us. I mask my worry by detaching once more " Were not sure whats on the other side of the door. Henry just smiled a little eyes softening a bit he knew me from the milky way a bit and was used to my quirks. " I have pylers to yank out the teeth if need be." He hefts up a container before boarding the shuttle dad speaks to those of us who will be going to fight. When he waits still others have departed to board shuttles he pulls me a little off to the side. saying he is sorry about Asaslie and I swallow the lump trying to choke me. I jokingly say " we had a bet whose boots would hit the ground frist this is not how I wanted it." He gaze softens a bit and try`s to comfort me by saying " Knowing her she will want to go double or nothing on who will climb the tallest mountain." We board the shuttles making our way to the planet.

~time skip~

Making our way up to wear dad nave point was set we climb up keeping low as everything on this fucking planet seems to want to kill us. He looks over the aliens we have encountered all over this planet " I don't think there native to this planet." I chime in with what I learned having explored different structures and other objects all over the planet. Dad says in an almost surprised tone" so you went exploring" I internally recoil like he thought I would not explore. I have always been curious child. Just like Asalie but instead of following in dad footsteps , I went military over looking mass effect fields filled with wonder over what could lay beyond instead of studying things he and Asaile had. I try to pass off the hurt by smiling and joking " You didn't think I would?" He turns his head back to the compound of sorts before replaying" You never know what kind of path finder you will be till..." I start tuning out the rest because It stung to think he thought so little of me and well knew so little of me. With Asaile he could talk with about relics but we me it's always been awkward silences. I semidetached reply once I focus back on what he is saying. " I`v been working on that. " What are the chances we will survive?" Sam replies before we make our way up the ramps fighting. Keeping the unknown aliens off my dad while he works. I have Laim hunkered down on the right and Cora on the left I settle my self in the middle ready to swing either way should i be needed by either and to cover dads back while he and Sam try to get the controls to work to open the door.

After helping with the doors. Dad motions for me to fallow going " come on these are the moments that make it worth it. He interacts with the console doing what ever it is he is doing. Once he is done we walk out to see the sky clearing of the storm. We were talking when a noise and blast knocked us off our feet flinging us from where we were. I cling to the edge of the of the floor we were standing out when something smacked into my helmet shattering the glass causing bits and pieces to dig into my skin above my right eye. I slam down hard into the ground forced to try to breathe the air that is not suitable for humans in. Because the impact had knocked the air i did have out of me and with the shattered helmet I could not get more I feel myself starting to suffocate distantly hearing my dad talk. Watching him as he limps his way towards me I hear the small click woosh of my helmet releasing. The edges of my vision is slowly fading out. I feel and vaguely see dad putting his helmet on me. With out his helmet he will die to wont he. suffocating slowly like I am. I try to speak. Only distantly hearing him till all I can do is vaguely see his lips moving. Why is he giving me his helmet. I thought he never saw me as anything more. Why it doesn`t make sense slowly my vision fades to black it is almost comforting. And it scares me That I am not more terrified because I know I am dying I breathed to much of the toxic air in to have survived even with dads helmet. I keep getting flashes of thing people hovering over me. I remember raising my hand as people are running near me.

I slowly open my eyes my face feels a bit tender just above my eye where the glass shard had embedded into it. I hear Sam say " Welcome back" ? Why am I here... I asked Sam "what happened?" I sit up leaning on my palms taking a moment to get my bearings before I scoot the edge of the walk way of Sam node. How did I get here? Why am I here... I asked" What happened and Sam replied" you were clinically dead for 22 seconds." I am scared and frightened I died? Was dead for 22 seconds I try to smother the emotions treating to overwhelm me and detach my self and ask Sam" How did I survive?" I hear Laim " Hey your still with us." using his omni-tool telling people to" Guys get to Sam node Ryder`s awake. Who are you talking to? " I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. Could he not hear Sam? I answer " I was talking to Sam" Laim looks confused now " I dont hear him "Cora and the asari rush into the room the next moment. The asari is checking me out with her omni-toolwhen I spot dad`s helmet remember the last time I saw him. " Where is dad?" the asari looks slightly pained lowering her arm as Cora steps closer looking sad and pained " he had a choice saving your life or his and he choose you." I am startled and kinda shocked I am not as torn up as I should be about hearing the news. "To be honest we weren`t that close. I say hunching over slightly as I hear this " He made you pathfinder." I am so shocked I semi straighten up looking at Cora after she said this. I try to pass off and cover what i learned dad did care in his own way , not only that but made me his successor? " You must be joking." I reply disbelief coloring my tone highly as Laim pipes up " why not I think your up for it." I avert my eyes trying to make light of it all " Hell was he thinking technically I did not survive past first mission " leaving out my death and my feelings over it as a kinda of a joke because the galaxy must have a fucking sense of humor. Cora argues with the Asari about me resting them all leaving the room to continue it. Cora stating I have 2 hours till we hit nexus. I sink my head. Asking same " Why did he do it? " Sam in his mono computer tone " Unknown but he never acted with out reason. Alec wouldn`t want us to loose sight of the goal . He said pain emboldens our resolve. He`s insist we grow stronger from his passing. "

~time skip~

We arrived on nexus to learn so much has gone off track. Addison throwing me hostile looks when I informed her I was now path finder and she would have to deal with me. She might have well just skipped the angry words and looks when she said damned if Alec would expect that ultimatum and I wont. Kesha was one of the nicer people well warmer and not spouting things about my father left and right. Unlike Tann would was just short of out right contempt for the Korgan. Tann then proceed to tell me of Eos and how I would have to figure out a way to get an outpost up and running when two previous attempts failed. Kandros was pleasant enough or very least got straight to the point. I sigh making my way to Hyperion deck to check in with Sam who wanted to talk about something. Absentmindedly Rubbing my eyes they still irritated from the contacts but I only have these ones left . The last ones I have honestly I packed away some other things to take with me then contacts and solutions. Fucking weight restrictions for bringing things from milky way to here.

I make it to the habitation deck and make my way to Sam node waiting to here woosh for the doors to open. "Hello Amarnta Welcome back to SAM node. I `ve adjusted my connection to your implant. So the head ache you experienced before shouldn`t reoccur." I ask am thankful but curious and ask " Yeah what was that about? You said we need to talk something confidential ? Sam speaking once more " You should know certain facts before you go on your expedition. It seemed best we speak alone" I asked curiously " Why the secrecy ?"Sam saying " My true capabilities Alec overrode the implants safety protocols , it allows me unrestricted access to the path finder pyschiolgy ." I replay " And that`s me now.." Sam chiming in once more " And only you. I can act as force muplitplyer, dramatically enhancing your motor and neural skills when required. Alec called them Profiles. They provide unique tactile augmentation during combat. Your father preferred to keep that fact to himself."

I knew from the milky way that Ai were illegal and it would scare people if they knew what he could do. I replay " I can understand, people might get the wrong idea, super solders. A computer having control over humans." When sam cuts in" providing an enhancement to the human. It is a symbiotic relationship, That benefits both. " My curiosity once more peeking and I ask sam" What do you get out of it?" Not that I mind I am simply curious. Sam reply " Tho I am artificial in design . I am fully sentient Far beyond even what the Initiative understands." My mind working things out but still I do not quite understand what Sam is implying so I ask" I don`t fallow. You`re an AI so what`s different?" Sam reply" I am a new form of AI, Drawing from the human experience. Your implant is my window into the world." I am stunned " That`s pretty amazing." SAM quickly chime in once more" But beyond what many people will accept. Your Father knew some would fear it." I Understand what my father meant" Yeah he got a point. What does this mean for the two of us?" Sam answers once more " I find myself in a unusual position. Though I had access to your father`s experiences there are gaps in my understanding. My curiosity spiking once more" How so?" Sam answered placed a block on portion of my memory array." I was truly confused to why dad would do that and asked " Why" Sam answering " Perhaps so when you asked me what his plans was I wouldn`t know." I let out a sigh and bitterly replay " and dad strikes again" Sam answering" But not without recourse. The further you explore as Pathfinder, the more blocks will be removed. Perhaps you should begin in your father quarters. In the mean time unless you have more questions. Your new ship awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
I own nothing. If I did you can bet Reyes would have been just more than 3 kiss scenes. I enjoyed them but that chemistry was all built up and went no where. Such a shame.  
Soulmates Soulmate-Identifying Marks ( In this fan-fiction they only appear after there they are intimate and they match over all only one thing is different few things are different on them.) an Idea I loved from SK(Sherrilyn Kenyon ) novel`s were hunters which is part of the dark hunters series I do not own that either. Just loved the idea and wanted to put on a twist to the normal soul marks people usually do.

chapter 2

" There are no accidental meetings between souls. " Sheila Burke

~Kadara port~

Alone a man sits drinking thinking It has been a year Sense the uprising. Sighing lightly in the private room. He swirls his drink thinking back to the citadel, Snorting to him self 600 years ago he recalled when he was slightly younger 14 on his way to his pilot course. That he heard people making fun of the little boy for his name. "It`s a girls name so you must be one" one taunted while the little boy shouted" I am not a girl I am a boy. "Reyes had been shocked to see a little boy with such vibrant blue hair color. Reyes does not know why he bothered to stop in the first place. He even scared off the other boys when little one he could not be more 6 or 7. Looked up with his eyes on the verge of tears. Reyes was slightly taken aback due to his the striking two colored eyes they were such pretty eyes. One was such a lovely almost icy blue in color the other iris red rimmed fading into shades of lavender it was such a light color but given his other eye was blue it would make sense if the other rimmed red shaded into lavender if he had blue eyes naturally.

Reyes kneeled down so he was easier to look up to for the small boy. " Don`t listen to them kid, I am sure your name suits you." Reyes ruffled his hair trying to keep the child from crying. He was never very good at trying to deal with emotions let alone comforting another. When a small girlish voice started to grow louder " Amaranta ? Amaranta where are you?" The little boy whipped his head into the direction of the voice and answered loudly enough to be heard but by no means shouting." I`m here Asaile." A little girl with blazing red hair That was held up high in pony tail fashion rushed to the little blue hair Amaranta. " Where they picking on you again is that why your here?" Little girls voice sounded clipped in anger not at the little boy but at the others who Reyes had chased off. The little boy nodded" Yeah sis" The little red head girl turned to look at Reyes eyeing him suspiciously for a moment The stunning orbs once more settled on Reyes giving a faint blushing smile. "Thank you Mr." Reyes chuckled lightly before rising up "Well I was right. The name does suite you . But sadly I must go to class ." Reyes winked and turned to walk to his class Funny thing was Amaranta was a girls name traditionally, Meaning a flower that never fades. Shaking his head he stopped for a moment and thought it truly suited the boy with such vibrant eyes and hair. He picked up pace heading to his class or he would be late. Shaking his head he sighed as he turned his glass once more swirling it. He met that little boy a few times that year. It does no good to think on the past when just surviving is a challenge now a days. Not to mention that boy probably lived out his life long ago. Why was he even thinking about this perhaps it was rencyol . When his _omni_ - _tool_ altered him to a new email. Setting down his glass he went to read it.

~Tempest~

Amaranta sat on his bed and sighed. It had been a very long and trying day. But then again considering he did not die of radiation poisoning or kett or even one suspicious old krogan. It was good day anything you can walk away from right. Even the return trip to Nexus to resupply and head out to the next nav point. But he had met all kinds of new people. Verta for one reminded him a lot of Asalia. Cora remained trying and upset she did not have dad there. Laim was casual as always which reminded him of his one friend from long ago after he had hit his teenage years. Drack was alright prickly but in some strange kinda way like a father. Well more one I could actually get along with. Peebee I still do not know what to make of her Gil was nice and casual and kinda funny in his own way . Suvi and Kallo were something else Not that I do not like its just. Amaranta has never been overly religious and to have some one believe so completely in a god baffled him. Far as Kallo he seems sweet like some how a little brother type. Lexi I finally learned her name. Has badgered me about things. I get that she is a doctor and all but I guess I take after dad in some sense because I feel awkward and such trying to talk to her because she has to do psychological evaluations of us. I stand up from my bed the radio playing faintly . I turned it down because most are asleep. I have not really slept since habit 7. I look the two stuffed rabbits I brought with me. realizing not even with them will I be able to get much sleep. They were gifts I have had them since I was young I smile to my self but realize sleeping would be futile at this point I make my way to my desk and sort through various emails. We are currently heading to the next location the vault gave us. It would be a few hours still anyone us and on the bridge. I do not want Lexi adding sleep deprivation to the list of things she needs to scold me about.

Amaranta sat staring blankly at his screen his eyes kept drifting over to the stuffed rabbits. One of the few things he brought from the milky way. One was given to him by His mother. The other was by a an older boy he had met a few times he never quite got managed to get the name of. He had first met the older boy when he was 7 when he had wandered away from his house. His father had been begin his normal self which meant he basically treated Amaranta like he didn't exist. Instead of sitting at home and feeling like a disappointment for not begin more like his sister and dad, He had taken upon himself to wander the citadel. He had gotten lost because it was big place and people often teasing him made him seek out spaces where they likely were not. Upon that day he was not so lucky and ran into some of the usual bullies. The older boy instead of making fun of his name smiled and said his name suited him. Which made Amaranta flush with embarrassment and joy. He was smiling the rest of the day. He would see the boy every once in awhile. but it was not till 9 he was found crying again by the older boy he had gotten into a fight. Well more like some one had taken it upon them self`s he needed scrapped knee and bruised cheek. Thus when the older boy spotted him he kneeling down asking him if he was alright. Upon noticing his bruised and scrapped up knee.

He offered him a hand up Amaranta went to grab the older boys hand realizing when he went to put pressure on his ankle that he must have twisted it when the other bully`s had beat him up. The older boy must have noticed his flinching when trying to stand on his ankle because next thing he knows he is carefully picked up and situated to a piggy back ride. The older boy stands up with Amaranta on his back."So where Can I take the little flower?" He said in light teasing tone . To which he responded his mothers work address. On the way to they passed a shop to which the boy had gone in with Amaranta on his back still picked up a brown fuzzy looking stuffed toy rabbit. " Rabbits love flower`s don`t they niño? So you take the rabbit since you're a flower." The older boy held the rabbit up for Amaranta to take. Amaranta took it smiling clutching it to his small chest before saying in small whisper "Thank you " They made there away out of the shop Amaranta clutching the rabbit and his eyes dropping. Next thing he knows he is sitting in a chair with his mom face coming into view and fussing over his scrapes and injures. He Didn`t remember falling asleep. He was a little sad he missed getting the older boy`s name since he gave him such a nice gift. How he knew Amaranta liked bunny`s he did not know but wish he could find him and thank him properly like his mom taught him. Sadly He did not see much of the older boy after that he did a few times. But The guy seemed to always disappear before he could make his way to him. Amaranta pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way out to hallway. Slowly and quietly as possible walked his way around the ship .

Seeing that Gil was awake and in the engine room tinkering with the ship. Amaranta thought it would do to get better know him so he made his way inside sitting down and out of the way with his back against the wall. Making small talk till they would arrive at the nav point Eos had proved them with. Never noticing when the conversation drifted off and his eyes slid shut. Nor did Amaranta noticed when a blanket was put over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer  
I own nothing. If I did you can bet Reyes would have been just more than 3 kiss scenes. I enjoyed them but that chemistry was all built up and went no where. Such a shame.  
Soulmates Soulmate-Identifying Marks ( In this fan-fiction they only appear after there they are intimate and they match over all only one thing is different few things are different on them.) an Idea I loved from SK(Sherrilyn Kenyon ) novel`s were hunters which is part of the dark hunters series I do not own that either. Just loved the idea and wanted to put on a twist to the normal soul marks people usually do.

Chapter 3

"You're dangerous," he says.  
"Why?"  
"Because you make me believe in the impossible"  
― Simone Elkeles, Rules of Attraction

Amaranta came awake to the gentle humming to the drive core and little metal clinking noises. Moving his arm to try and rub away the tired feeling from his eyes he realizes that Gil must have gotten him a blanket. Amaranta stands up slowly using the wall he had his back to help support him his legs and back slightly stiff due to sleeping in against metal instead of bed. Gil looks up from what he was doing gave a small smile and nod to the corner" You can put the blanket there." He said nothing more turning back to his work as Amaranta folded up the blanket and put it where he was told making his way to the galley. Once he was in the galley he noticed Drack`s bed roll supplies in the corner moving past them to get a cup of get a drink before he headed up onto deck. When Kallo voice called over the comm " Ryder can you come up to bridge were going to reach out destination in less than an hour ."Getting a quick drink he made his way to the ladder near the galley to head up to the deck. When the doors opened up seeing we were still in warp I make my way to controls .When suddenly Kallo says " We`re on collision course with unknown objects." I replay immediately " Make corrections! Sam? Are you on this?" Sam "Collision is imminent." I can only think to say and do " All stop! Now!" We pull short just in front of an unknown space shit that is massive compared to the tempest. It is unknown in origins to us. I am slightly horrified because if it is the Kett which seems to be our luck as of late it will not be friendly encounter. I back away from the controls slowly trying to think of a way out of this. When Suvi confirms what I suspected " Kett ships, dozen-no more !"I watch from all the available windows the different ships that are trying to surround our ship. Kallo says slightly panicked " They got us pinned against the Scourge!"

Sam chimes in "They are scanning us." All I could would think was shit what do I do ? What would dad do? What would Sarah do? " Well, scan them back!" After about few minutes the ship goes dark and orange lights are the only lights are the thing lighting up the deck. I semi-circle and pace trying to figure a way out of this as Kallo and Suvi work on trying to get the ship unlocked from kett control. When I turn around again I see a kett. But unlike most of the ones we seen so far this one seemly has halo shape surrounding his head. When The halo headed kett started speaking "Where is the one who activated the Remnant?" The rest of the crew ran in at this point as the Halo Kett continued "Their DNA signature is there. Answer me." Amaranta swallowing his nervousness and trying to pass it off by replying "You`re the one in my way. Who are you?" The ship jostled everyone slightly When Suvi says "They`ve locked navigation." When Suvi and Kallo try to do something pressing various buttons Kallo says" We`re being steered into their ship." Amaranta palms are sweating slightly as he makes step forwards "Just tell me what you want."

I need to save the crew and ship if nothing else. Trying to stall them could prove just as deadly as habit 7. When Amaranta has stepped closer to the display screen the halo kett responds " I won`t explain what you can`t understand. When Sam chimes in on the private channel [ I have almost regained control of the ship. I need a few more seconds.] I am slightly relived by this news but I can not relax yet. Detaching myself before I end up panicking worse than I am currently "I actually I know a lot about the Remnant. We should compare notes." Halo kett seems to be getting short fused and annoyed " Enough. Your defiance is naive and reckless. This day marks the beginning of your greatness. "The display screen goes dark I make my way up to the controls as Suvi and Kallo still trying to get free. When I ask " Sam?" Sam replies "I have plotted a potential course through the Scourge."

My emotions finally snapping I can not hold back it when I answer "Do it." The ship is free and Kallo moving into action turning the ship around and manuring it through the scourge. Kett ships taking off to give pursuit to us. With the ship jostling through the Scourge I say " report" Suvi Answering " Enemy destroyed. Damge to aft sensors!" I my mind supplying as I say it "Scourge got it? " Suvi answering " Yes" Cora groaning as she is knocked into something. Laim chiming in " Get us out of here!" As we maneuver throw even more Scourge Same chimes in " It will be tight." Vetra slightly panicked voice chimes in next " Kallo..." We make it out of the Scourge barely. Kallo lets out a half relived and half excited "Yes!" Suvi looking around breathing a sigh of relief . Drack chuckling goes" Ha. Nice work kid." Kallo looked pleased to be praised for his flying skills. I chime in letting relief flood my words " Yeah. But who the hell was that guy?" When Gil voices comes over the com slightly panicked "Ryder! We`ve got trouble down here. You need to find us a port now!" I turn to the side and half sigh " Great . Where`d we end up anyway?" Peebee running near Suvi to check the data Suvi answering " Sensors are damaged but I think we`re at the vault`s co-ordinates... " When I raise and eyebrow at this going" You think? " I exhale seeing a planet I hope there is some place safe to land. "Gil give it what you can. We`re setting down." Heading towards the planet entering the atmosphere when Suvi chimes in "We`re being contacted." Suddenly unknown ships fly up beside ours.

"We have to Land..." I let out a sigh. Making a quick choice hoping it turns out better than the kett."Open a comm." When the comm opened and unfamiliar speech comes over the comm. "Tove jagalesh do!" It repeated once more when I gathered my thoughts and answering trying to joke I say" Listen. Sorry to just show up like this but I swear, we`re the galactic good guys." Once more in the strange speech "Evfanonla! Fahen an gasad regara! Evfanonla..." is broken off by what i assume is laughter. Kallo chimes in "They`re forcing us to land. Turning back to the main window " Then we land." We get a ship escort to a green and lush part of the planet we did not see from space. "Yes. Ha. Look at that , it`s beautiful." The ship goes in to land surrounded by other ships. " We need in that vault" I say determined When Vetra chimes in worried sister tone I am used to from Asaile " Please , You`r not really going out there on your own." When I reply making my way to the to the exit" We can`t afford a repeat of last time. I`m the Pathfinder- first contact is on me." When Laim chimes in" Most important thing ever. No pressure." When I try to smoother my nerves and everyone else." This is what it is all about right? New worlds. New Alien`s...Wish me luck." I make my way off the ship.

As I make my way off the ramp down to the landing pad raising my hand in what I hope is universal sign of peace. I see a group of armored aliens rushing up to the ship landing pad surrounding me with guns pointing at me. One speaking "Tas goaj yabe jenyad. "Another one who comes close and starts doing a scan of me says. "Ged tas gobal tam yehal?" My nerves once again making my palms feel like there sweaty still raised above my head. I shift from one foot to the other saying " Do you need me to take off my shoes?" I try joking not sure they will understand. "When the scan is complete another one pipes up. " Eham daar goss." The one who did the scan replies to the other. "Nasen roa." Moving to the side then behind me. I take that as my que to proceed further in. I swallow the adrenaline because this could go very badly but seems so far to be going semi well. Well better thant habit 7 did. I look at the scene before me it looks really advanced and beautiful . But I do not try to swivel my head to take everything in just encase it might seem as hostile to them. I keep moving forward till I see a group of unarmored aliens. Sam chiming in on private com [ The translator should be almost fully functional. enough for you to understand what they are saying now.] As a blue One says. " I`m Paara Shie governor of Aya. We are the angara." I assume it was a shee it sounded like a she. I make my way a bit closer finally lowering my arms. "Hello I`m Pathfinder with the Initiative." Paara keeping her stance and tone. " Yes. You crossed dark space. I`ve heard of your journey. "Paara shie turning her head as another angara made there way to the front and kept walking towards me." Jaal, I have this in hand."

Jaal tone was short and almost clipped. As he held up a hand to halt what Paara would have to say. " Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what`s going on." Jaal descending the stairs Paara chiming in " He `s a human from another galaxy. A Pathfinder." Jaal getting close to the point that seemed like the angara did not know what personal space was. Making a small contemplative noise "Aya is hidden protected. What do you want?" His tone was bordering and possible distrust and hostility but all things considered if the only other alien`s the angara have met are kett it is understandable. I try to detach my self Because I am not sure what answer would be the wrong one. So I go with one I honestly think." We didn`t know what we`d find here to be honest. But I`m open to sharing what we know, if you are." Jaal making a hpmh noise before adjusting his stance and saying." Honest? Honesty would be a good start" He sounded almost amused turning he make`s his way up the stairs. " I`ll inform Evfra. He`ll be waiting for you in his office at the Resistance Headquarters. I`ll meet you there." Paara chiming in "I will accompany you through our city. Your crew will stay on your ship. Fallow me."

~ little time skip~

As the door open I saw Jaal and another angara talking I head over towards them as the other angara making his way to the door. Semi stopping but also going into my personal space. I try to lean a little bit away from the intrusion. Hoping it is not disrespectful to do so. Not many people have been in my personal space before . It is rather unnerving. As I finally close the distance between Jaal and myself. "Our experience with the kett makes us particularly distrustful of all ailen`s."I take breath and understand. Saying to Jaal " We`ve had our own run ins with the kett." Jaal shaking his head slightly and his tone sound a little surprised. " Then you really do understand. When the Archon came to Heleus he demolished our sovereign state took what he wanted, as if we were nothing. Now the kett mercilessly abduct angara. Often we never see our people again. Come this way Evfra`s waiting." Jaal face having regained a semi calm expression after his little speech. Turning we start walking. I pipe up after finding out all that I can not help but voice my curiosity. "Wait the kett kidnap your steal your people" Jaal " And the Resistance fights them every day with everything we can." I can not help but try to learn more so I ask the questions that flood my mind. " Is it attrition? What are they after?" Jaal seemed a little stunned and a little amused by the questions but also glad. Before he said " You should save your questions for Evfra."

As we walk into another room I hear what I assume must be Evfra. "Kaadra be damned. I won`t loose Voeld." As Jaal and myself get closer to the desk Jaal begins speaking" Evfra this is one of the aliens from the Milkay way - a Pathfinder." Jaal distance for saying the milky way was apparent I almost want to snort in laughter. But I resist as Evfra turns speaking. " Pathfinder. It`s an aggressive move coming to Aya." I inwardly sigh trying detach myself so I am not to emotional about it before saying. " It wasn`t meant that way. I have an ark full of desperate people counting on me to find them a home before they starve." To my relif Evfra does not seem to take it wrongly. Saying to me " Of course I feel for you and your people. So Pathfinder. Never mind how you found us-why are you here?" I walk closer so I am almost flush with the desk talking as I go."On a hostile planet we call Eos. I explored an ancient structure- a "vault"- and brought it back online. It stabilized that planet`s environment." Jaal surprised voice chiming in. " Remnant" Recent intelligence supports that claim." Jaal coming closer to where I stand. I continue on. " If I `m right there`s a vault on Aya that`s differnt. I need to look inside." Evfra eyes darting to jaals and back onto me. Before he moved to the window. I fallow him. Evfra sounds almost like he was sighing. " You`re right there`s a "vault" out there but it was shut years ago and the entrance hidden. We can`t help you."Jaal chiming in once more I turn to look at him " The Moshae could. She`s our most revered scientist and elder. She knows this vault." Evfra sounding irritated replies. "But now the kett have her and our rescue attempts failed. She`s lost to us. And you" Evfra turning and and making his way back to the desk and near Jaal. internally I am cursing up a storm trying to think of something we can do. I can try to offer them something else.

" There must be another way. How can I convince you? Can I offer help?" Flinching internally when I hear Evfra outraged tone. "Arrgant. I don`t know you let alone trust you why would I want your help?" I am flinching internally saying in my mind shit shit shit. I try to back pedal. " Of course" I am trying to think of something else before I again put my foot in my mouth. When Jaal chimes in. "Evfra . I feel... Evfra what this alien says is extraordinary. The Moshae would want us to be brave and not let this chance pass." Evfra says to Jaal " Jaal you talk to much." Jaal finally putting the gun he had carried since we entered on his back before saying. " Let me assess this alien. I`ll be your eyes. I know you can spare me." Evfra shaking his head slightly " Go if you want. But when he tries to kill you be prepared to strike frist." He storms off towards his desk and other part of the room. Jaal looks at me for the frist time since we entered the office. " I `m Jaal Ama Darav. I`ll be your envoy through angaran space." I try to be polite and professional keeping up a mask the angara will not see how unnerving this all was. " Thank you for trusting me." Jaal replied in tone that did not hide his distrust. " I don`t. But I can always kill you in your sleep." I want to nervously rub at my ears. A habit I always have done since I was little when I was highly stressed but I resist. As Jaal and I make our way back to the Tempest.

~Kadara port.~

Reye`s omni-tool had been getting steady flood of emails. Sense he was first altered by his contact on the Nexus. Telling of the various adventures of One Pathfinder. When a few months had passed and he had gotten one from the Resistance . Some pouring in from various angara worlds curtsy of Evfra. Reading the reports in-between meetings various other appointments. Making contacts and deals trying to get plans in motion. Trying to over throw a dictator was a lot of work. One that takes a lot of careful planning. For some reason finding the reports on the Pathfinders " good deeds" as Evfra puts it was something that was soothing. It also gives insight to the type of person the pathfinder was. For some reason Reyes could not help by make plans that involved the Pathfinder should he show up on Kaadra as well. Opening his omni-tool and reading the various reports.

{Report 1} Nexus contact

Pathfinder has arrived on the Nexus. He is due to go to Eos.

{Report 2} Nexus Contact

Pathfinder Ryder has made a stable outpost on Eos. Considering his back round in military , many were surprised it was science based. He is heading to a new location.

{Report 3} Resistance Evfra

One of your`s turned up on Aya a Pathfinder. He wanted into Aya`s vault. Jaal and him have been sent to Havarl and Voeld.

{Report 4 }Resistance Evfra

The Pathfinder has visited Havarl. Helped the scientist even tho Jaal told him after just doing that much he could contact me. He stayed helping to reset the Vault . Then He went and found " Turian`s". He has yet to contact me. Jaal said they were headed to Voeld.

{Report 5}Resistance Evfra

The Pathfinder made it to Voeld. Meet the Resistance there. Recruited some seasoned members. rescued some Angaran Resistance members from a labor camp. Stopped some Ketts from using bombs from blowing up the bridge to Techiix. Took down the main kett base. Took down kett flight comms grounding the kett ships. Saved a former kett slave from an ancient Ai. Reset the vault . Made another outpost with the blessings of the local Angara and many other issues the Pathfinder has taken care of. He called and He told us of his Super computer Ai and offered to help get the Moshae ."

{Report 6}Resistance Evfra

The Moshae has been rescued and is on her way to Aya. The kett facility was not destroyed, But many Angara were rescued because it was not destroyed.

Shifting on the couch as the ignored glass of liquor sits waiting for Reyes to pick up once again. He leans over to pick up the glass taking a sip. Checking over a few more emails from other contacts. When a new Ping altered him to an newly arrived . Putting the glass down once more Reyes opens the email.

{Report7}Resistance Evfra

Pathfinder On route to Kadara Needs to meet with Resistance contact about Vehn Terev. Tell me spot to for the meeting. I shall tell him once he arrives in Govorkam system , planet side.

Reyes can`t help but smile to himself. Things are looking up working in his favor. Having months worth of planning building up. He can Use the Pathfinder as a wild card of sorts. Hoping he is correct. And that this does not back fire in his face. He is a betting man and is willing to take this gamble. He writes out and email to Evfra saying He should send Pathfinder Ryder to Kralla`s song. Reyes sending out a few words of his own. Getting the port landing pad and part of the market wired up. He would Learn what he could about the Pathfinder. The reports are nice but leave out much. Like his personality. How he is with people. He has Few weeks if they warp drive from Aya to Govorkam system . Things needed to be ready. Getting up when He checks the time realizing he needs to get going to another meeting. He can not help but hum a little on his way out of his normal room in Tartus.


End file.
